Sleepwalker
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: In which the universe tries to bring them together in their sleep.::AlScor for Emma


_For Emma as part of the Ultimate Fic Exchange Challenge_

* * *

 _He wakes up, disoriented. His is not in his bed, or any bed at all. Albus pulls himself up, spitting out a mouthful of dirt and grass with a wince._

" _There you are!" his mother says, scooping him into her arms. "That's the third time this week, Al. Where were you going?"_

 _Of course, he doesn't know, but it's a question she always asks to lighten the situation._

" _I don't know."_

 _He looks around at the park, frowning._

…

"I know this park," Albus says as he and Scorpius pass it. "I-"

He cuts himself off. He doesn't like to talk about his sleepwalking problem. No one at Hogwarts knows about, except for his siblings and cousins. His Uncle George had even created a special anti-sleepwalking cap for his shop to help Albus with his problem.

He can still find the exact tree where his mother had found him.

"I used to play in it all the time," Scorpius says, pointing at Albus' tree. "Mum would sit under there and read with me."

"Really?" Albus asks, his eyes widening.

Scorpius nods. "Sometimes, I still go sit under it. It's my favorite place to go and think."

…

" _You're lying," Albus accuses._

 _Victoire shakes her head. "I swear! Soulmates exist, Al," she insists. "That's why you're sleepwalking. The universe is trying to bring you closer to your soulmate."_

 _Albus rolls his eyes. "Soulmates don't exist, Vic. It's just a happy myth. Besides, I'm only ten! I've been doing this since I was four. That's too young for a- a soulmate."_

" _They're rare. But Teddy is mine. I used to sleepwalk, too. One morning when I was three, Andromeda found me sound asleep at her door. So four really isn't that young."_

 _Albus searches her face for deception, but her smile is genuine. At the very least, she believes in soulmates. "I still think it's rubbish," he says stubbornly._

 _Victoire pokes his nose gently. "Just wait. One day, it'll all come together. All the pieces will fall into place, and I'll be there to tell you I told you so."_

…

Albus can't help but to turn his head this way and that. He's been here before. At least, he's woken up outside that music shop and slumped against the wall of that bakery.

"Something wrong?" Scorpius asks.

Albus shakes his head, his cousin's words finding him again. _One day, it'll all come together._

"Nothing," he says quietly.

"Come on. Not much farther!" Scorpius insists, breaking into a sprint.

…

" _Good thing you didn't go much farther in your sleep," his father says. "I'm not sure that my old schoolmate has let go of past grudges. I wonder how he'd feel finding my son asleep in his yard."_

 _Albus rubs his eyes. He doesn't quite understand what his dad is talking about. He takes his hand, yawning. "Victoire says it's because I have soulmate," he says, leaning his head against his dad's arm, his eyes heavy._

 _His father glances back at the manor where Albus had almost ended up. "Well, that would be interesting," he says._

…

Albus knows this place. He remembers glimpsing the elegant manor at age nine as his father had helped him to his feet.

"You live here?" he asks, his head swimming as he tries to work out what it could mean.

Scorpius blushes. "I know. It's a bit much," he says, mistaking the incredulous tone for something else. "But my parents like nice things, so…"

"I see."

"Come on! Let's go! I'll give you the tour."

…

When they arrive in Scorpius' room, Albus' eyes quickly find a familiar cap. His heart flutters in his chest. "You sleepwalk, too," he whispers.

"Yeah. Been doing it since I was six. Dad would find me in weird places. Actually, what's funny is that I once woke up outside your home. Obviously I didn't know it was yours. I was just nine."

 _All the pieces will fall into place._

"I've woken up just beyond your lawn," Albus admits, sheepishly pulling his cap from his overnight bag. "Uncle George actually invented these so I wouldn't start walking around Hogwarts."

"Really?" Scorpius asks, his eyes lighting up. "That's a pretty crazy coincidence."

"But what if it's not? I mean, what if…"

"What?"

Albus takes a deep breath. "My cousin believes in soulmates. She says that sometimes they sleepwalk because the universe is trying to bring them together while their mind is disengaged. What if…" He trails off, his face burning. He waits for Scorpius to laugh at him or to send him away in disgust.

But Scorpius stares at him like he's the missing piece to a puzzle. "I- I always did fancy you," he admits.

"Same. But I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship," Albus says.

"I- I never thought soulmates were real."

"Neither did I," Albus admits.

Scorpius' lips curl into a smile. He sits on the bed, and Albus joins him, taking his hand.

"So, I guess that means the universe has been trying to bring us together."

Albus grins. "Wouldn't want to disappoint the universe," he laughs.

…

"I stopped sleepwalking," he says.

Victoire grins. "Who's the lucky witch?"

"Wizard. Scorpius Malfoy."

His cousin walks over, a victorious smirk on her lips. "And here I am, saying I told you so."


End file.
